Ejercicios
by Lizzy Dezzy
Summary: Akane acepta ayudar a Ranma con los deberes. Él le pide saber algunas de las respuestas y Akane le pide algo a cambio. ¿Se lo dará? One-shot :)


La última semana de instituto estaba por llegar y los profesores se habían puesto muy duros para que sus alumnos trabajaran de lo lindo estos últimos cinco días. Tenían deberes de todo; literatura, historia, biología y matemáticas. A Ranma Saotome no se le daba nada bien esto de estudiar así que aceptó la ayuda que su prometida Akane Tendo le había ofrecido esa misma tarde. Estuvieron estudiando antes y después de cenar. El joven de la trenza había intentado mantenerse concentrado todo el rato, pero ahora su fuerza de voluntad empezaba a flaquear y las ganas de estudiar iban esfumándose poco a poco con cada segundo que pasaba. Los dos estaban en la habitación de la peliazul, sentados en el escritorio haciendo cada uno sus ejercicios.

-Akane… ¿me dejas ver la respuesta de la pregunta número tres? No entiendo lo que piden…

\- No Ranma, esfuérzate un poco más.

\- Vamos, no seas así… - decía el chico agotado mordiendo el lápiz.

\- Son TUS deberes, yo ya acabé los míos.

\- Haré lo que quieras.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa?

\- Cualquier cosa.

\- ¿Lo juras?

\- Lo juro.

\- Entonces, bésame.

Él cayó de espaldas.

\- ¿Que.. que te bese?

\- Aha, si me besas te dejaré ver mis respuestas.

\- ¿Todas?

\- No… por ahora sólo la de las preguntas tres y cuatro.

\- Mmmm… - él se quedó pensativo unos instantes.

\- ¿Sí o no? No mantendré esta oferta mucho tiempo...

\- Oye… Has aprendido muy rápido de tu hermana Nabiki - ella asintió sonriente – Está bien… cierra los ojos – la chica volvió a asentir y obedeciendo cerró los ojos.

Ranma se acercó a ella lentamente, temblando y sin saber muy bien cómo se inclinó hacia su prometida cerrando los ojos, pero cuando estaba apunto de probar sus labios, se apartó. Ella lo notó y lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa Ranma?

\- No…, no puedo.

\- ¡Ja! Lo sabía… por eso usé lo del beso… ni loco te atreverías a besar a una chica tan fea, poco femenina y pechoplano como yo. ¡Meeeh! – le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

\- ¿Lo sabías?

\- Claro Ranma, eres como un libro abierto, nunca te hubieras atrevido a besarme.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

\- Por que no te gusto… y una vez me dijiste que se debe besar a alguien cuando estás seguro de que te gusta.

\- Es verdad, dije eso… en el dojo… hace mucho.

\- Sí, ya hace mucho. Supongo que hay cosas que no cambian.

\- Supongo que no.

\- Es una pena por eso… el gran Ranma Saotome asustado por besar a una chica… si tus oponentes supieran eso serías el hazme reír de los artistas marciales.

\- No tengo miedo de nada.

\- Ga-ti-to – dijo ella lentamente.

\- Ja-ja, graciosa, excepto a los ga-ga-gatos, no temo a nada más.

\- ¿Ah no? Entonces bésame – a modo de burla Akane cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios haciendo morritos – mua mua muu…

Los labios de Ranma chocaron con los suyos, fue algo torpe y rápido que provocó que ella abriera rápidamente los ojos y viera a su prometido cerca, tan cerca que no podía enfocar bien su mirada. La estaba besando. Él se apartó, y la miró enrojecido pero satisfecho, nadie se burla de él, ni siquiera Akane Tendo.

-Baka… - dijo ella mirándolo incrédula mientras rozaba sus labios con sus dedos.

\- Te dije que no tenía miedo de nada… - Akane empezó a llorar – oye, no llores… tú, tú me lo has pedido, tú me has provocado – decía él agitando las manos sin saber qué hacer.

\- Pensé que no lo harías… - escondió su cara entre sus manos avergonzada y triste.

\- Perdona Akane… no sabía que… que…

\- ¿Qué qué? Eres un insensible…

\- Ya entiendo… resulta que soy yo quien no te gusta, por eso te enfadas, porque querías besar a alguien como Ryoga o Shinnosuke ¿no?

\- ¡Baka, baka, baka! ¡No es eso! No sabes nada de chicas…

\- ¿Quieres besarme tú? Así estaremos empatados – él cerró los ojos. Ella lo miró confundida.

Ranma mantuvo los ojos cerrados hasta que noto algo raro en sus labios, era algo húmedo, pero no se parecía en nada al pico que le había dado recientemente a su prometida. Esto era distinto, hacía cosquillas. Con miedo empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente y vio a Akane muy cerca de él, con un rotulador permanente en la mano, dibujándole algo en la boca.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces? – gritó él intentando quitarse de la piel lo que fuera que le había pintado.

\- Me estoy vengando por robarme mi primer beso otra vez – le dijo satisfecha.

\- ¿Qué me has dibujado?

\- Un corazón entre labio y labio, estás muy mona.

\- Serás tonta, marimacho – reclamó él, ella le sonrió.

\- Ya estamos en paz, toma, aquí tienes las respuestas tres y cuatro.

\- Gra-gracias…

Ranma copió los ejercicios, y resopló mirando los siguientes, aún le quedaban muchos por hacer.

-Akane, si te beso otra vez ¿me dejarás ver el cinco?

\- Mmm no sé si te lo mereces…

\- Sea como sea, la que me debe un beso eres tú – comentó mirando hacía un lado.

\- Oh ¿Ranma Saotome quiere un beso de la fea de su prometida? – dijo Akane jugando con el muchacho.

\- Puede… - respondió él sonrojado.

\- Si haces bien el cinco te lo daré.

Ranma se calló, movió el labio de forma pensativa y se puso a hacer su ejercicio. La peliazul sonrió sin que él la viera, parece que había encontrado la manera de besar a Ranma y además conseguir que hiciera los deberes.

FIN

…

¡Ohhh! Ayer encontré esta historia rebuscando en un disco duro… no puedo creerlo, la escribí hará unos cinco años cuando no sabía ni que los fanfics existían. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión releerla porque me había olvidado de ella y a pesar de que es muy simple la he encontrado muy tierna. Si no recuerdo mal es mi primer fic real sin saber que era un fic. Así que por eso, y porque hoy es mi cumpleaños ¡he decidido subirlo!

Espero que os guste y no lo critiquéis demasiado, recordad que lo escribí hace tiempo :)

Había dicho que hoy publicaría el séptimo capítulo de "Acuérdate de mí" pero creo que lo dejaré para el lunes y así acabo de pulirlo bien… y de paso os mordéis un poquito más las uñas :D

Por supuesto yo no poseo ningún derecho sobre Ranma ½ o sus personajes, todos son creación de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo me divierto escribiendo historias sin ánimo de lucro.


End file.
